


Rire omg what are you doing in Strade’s basement?

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, anyways here is my gross sexual fantasies, writing shit for a dead fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Strade goes out to the bar he tries something new and realizes he should’ve kept to routine





	Rire omg what are you doing in Strade’s basement?

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR JOKE TITLE the rest of the fic is serious I swear (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) Anyways who else is horny for Rire

“Still muttering nonsense are you?” The demon asked the other in a condescending manner. The human was tied to a pole in his own basement. Strade was the name, he is infamous by a select few for his killings. Bringing people home and having his fun until they pass.

Tonight wasn’t one of those signature nights.

Strade was at the bar trying to obtain another victim and laid his eyes on Rire. He was tall with slick black hair and a voice that tasted of honey. Not Strade’s usual taste but he liked something different every now and then. He had no idea how different this victim would be. Starting with he had no chance of preparation for a literal demon. 

Strade’s insults were muffled from the gag that was cutting the corners of his mouth. He yelled out of fear and rage he was tied up against his will and pinned down. Looking up at Rire his fear only intensified as he struggled against the weight of his boot pressed on his chest. 

“Hmm are you eager? I guess I shouldn’t let you waste your energy..I wonder how long it’ll last.” Rire said in a slow alluring voice lifting his boot up and slamming it back down making Strade slide to the floor hitting his back. “That’s much better..” The impact took the air out of Strade as he became frantic to breath. Rire bent down forcing Strade’s chin up by pulling his hair back. “How much do you think your pretty little throat can take?” Rire wondered out loud dragging his finger down the center of his neck and pushing on Strade’s prominent adam’s apple. Strade jolted in response and groaned through the cutting cloth. 

Rire released the many tendrils from his back they were black and slimy dripping with fluids. “I can’t let you take it all yet no no I wanna let you have a taste of your own medicine human.” The tentacles hardened and strikes across Strade causing a deep scar on his abdomen. Strade screamed in pain looking horrified at the cut. “You are very built, gives me more to play with.” Rire tried to touch the scar but was stopped by a kick in the hip from Strade. 

“Oh? don’t like that?” Rire asked in a mocking tone smiling wide exposing his sharp rows of teeth. “Wanna put up a fight?” The demon stepped back and watched Strade thrash around on the floor. “Hmm..okay.” Rire went behind Strade sending the human to a panic trying his hardest to see what he was doing. Then suddenly he felt the ties on his wrist loosen, without hesitation Strade lunged at Rire attacking him relentlessly.

Rire was shocked at the sudden execution of action and managed to get hit by Strade. Blood leaked from his nose and he shot his tentacles out at Strade hoisting him in the air. “Nice shot human I am really enjoying this.. you keep me on the edge of my seat.” Strade panted heavily still gagged he kicked against the tentacles. “Too bad the fight ended so soon you should’ve kept these in mind.” Rire pointed at the tentacles that were holding Strade and made a ‘tsk’ noise. His hand grabbed at the gaping bloody wound on Strade’s stomach gripping it aimlessly. Strade shivered and squirmed in defense trying to move away from his hand. “So much meat its charming..” Rire clung onto the sides of Strade’s stomach and leaned down taking a bite, easily breaking skin. 

Lifting his head back up the bite mark was deep and squirting blood. Strade screamed again but tried to quiet it down the best he could. Rire felt Strade’s blood drip down his teeth and roll down his chin. With a look of disgust he spat it out and wiped his lips. “I have never enjoyed the taste..just wondered how you would react and you seem to be trying to hide that from me. He ripped the rest of Strade’s clothing off with ease now leaving him completely exposed. “Now this is where the fun begins wouldn’t you agree?” He asked looking coy putting a finger on his bottom lip to demonstrate. Taking off his pants he released his semi-hard cock twitching in anticipation. 

The tentacles extended while keeping Strade lifted two went down to his asshole slicking it up and brushing against Strade’s cock making Strade moan. He still struggled but leaned into the touch of his tentacles. Another tentacle extended to Strade’s throat wrapping it around and tightening its grip. Strade shouted in response but was quickly interrupted by another moan as a tentacle entered him swirling around his insides and the other stroking his cock faster. Rire put a hand on his own cock pumping it lazily grinning at the sight. Seeing a well known killer being filled up and helpless in his grasp. The thought made the tentacles tightened even more and reach deeper in strade a buldge showing in Strade’s stomach. Rire reached out with his other hand and pressed down. 

“You are short so my tentacles reaching so far so fast isn’t surprising but also a delight to see them pressed inside a human being..you understand wouldn’t you?” He looked up at Strade who was red faced from the constricting tentacle at his throat and shivering from the sensation. Rire pumped fast feeling his own cock get harder and even spill pre-cum. “Ah I think you have been prepared enough.” Sliding the tentacle out his ass Strade breathed in relief his legs shaking from the sudden emptiness and his cock stiff and dripping. “You enjoyed this a lot huh? don’t worry this will be much better.” He lowered Strade onto his cock he bit his bottom lip not expecting him so be so warm. Strade kicked his chest in retaliation and moaned being filled up again. 

The tentacles forced Strade up and down Rire’s cock, loosening the grip on his throat Strade took heavy breaths, tears streaking his flushed cheeks. Rire moaned and slammed Strade down on his cock in one motion forcing it all in. While keeping him fully on his cock he reached out and ripped the gag. Strade only got some breathing in before a tentacle clogged up his mouth. Strade shook his head and bit down. Rire jolted but kept the tentacle in, he lifted Strade off his cock. “Still so hasty ah you leave me excited.” His tentacle turned hard and sharp immediately cutting Strade’s tongue and top of his mouth. Strade tried pulling back but was in a halt when Rire grabbed Strade’s hair and forced him still as the sharp tentacles explored his mouth leaving cuts everywhere making Strade gag and vomit blood all over himself. 

Rire grinned in satisfaction and slammed Strade into the ground and pushed inside him panting heavily. Loud claps of wet skin echoed as Rire fucked Strade keeping a hand in his hair and the other squeezed Strade’s cock. “You’ve been so good I must reward you.” He stroked Strade as he continued to slam inside Strade jerking Strade off with his own blood. 

He was reaching climax as he pushed as deep as he could inside Strade growling as he filled Strade up. Rire gave Strade another squeeze feeling Strade’s cum all over his hand. Rire let go of Strade and his tentacles shrink looking down at the bloody mess under him. Cum leaking out his cock and ass his wounds covered in dry blood his mouth still spilling blood and his asshole stretched and bloody. “This was fun..maybe if you survive until tomorrow we can go again.” Rire left the basement leaving Strade motionless taking his last breaths of life on his own cold basement floor.


End file.
